


Random Craigslist Missed Connections Derek/Stiles Not!Fic of Doom by fire_juggler (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Stiles is lonely and addicted to the Missed Connections page on Craigslist, Derek is a hermit with a persistant sister, Scott gives unexpectedly good relationship advice, and it all ends happily-ever-after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Craigslist Missed Connections Derek/Stiles Not!Fic of Doom by fire_juggler (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Not!Fic] Random Craigslist Missed Connections Derek/Stiles Not!Fic of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477917) by [fire_juggler_writes (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_writes). 



> For Fire_Juggler: Thank you SOOOOO MUUUUUUCCCCHHH for writing this lovely, wonderful story that I love forever and ever. ♥_________♥

  


**Download:** [MP3](https://www.box.com/s/t85xoap2lr789vlcyod0) // [M4B](https://www.box.com/s/9z66btslu1hot2uitlfr)

If the streaming above doesn't work, you can stream it at [my box.com account](https://www.box.com/s/t85xoap2lr789vlcyod0).

**Title/Text:** [archiveofourown.org/works/477917](http://archiveofourown.org/works/477917)  
 **Author:** [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)  
 **Duration:** 1 hour 53 min  
 **Size:** 103.8 MB (MP3) // 53.8 MB (M4B)

Cover art by me. The M4B version is a chaptered audiobook.

Bonus: **Bloopers Reel!**

**Download or streaming:** [MP3](https://www.box.com/s/rxkvcyzqd4vsboi7eeru)  
 **Duration:** ~ 3 min  
 **Size:** 2.9 MB


End file.
